1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glass fiber reinforced blends of polycarbonate resin/polyester resin, and more particularly relates to thermoplastic compositions containing (a) an aromatic polycarbonate resin, (b) a polyester resin, and (c) a glass fiber reinforcing agent treated with an epoxy functionalized cyanurate or isocyanurate sizing agent.
2. Description of Related Art
Polyester-polycarbonate blends having increased melt viscosity containing a poly (O- or N-epoxy alkyl substituted) cyclic amide, imide, or imidate such as triglycidyl isocyanurate are set out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,251. However, the reference does not teach using the triglycidyl isocyanurate as a glass sizing agent to improve the flexural and impact strengths of reinforced blends of aromatic polycarbonate/polyester.
Glass fiber reinforced blends of polyester resins with polycarbonate resins are known, see for example, Kawase, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,539 and Wambach, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,692. While these reinforced blends exhibit useful properties, it is desired to improve the impact strength and flexural strength of such reinforced blends.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide fiber reinforced blends of polyester resins with polycarbonate resins exhibiting enhanced levels of physical properties such as tensile, flexural and impact strength.